Another Decade Is In The Past
by bowlingal2011
Summary: in the last episode... matt and sarah are currently living in new york city with their twin sons, mary and carlos are currently living in miami with their twin daughters, lucy and kevin announced that they are expecting once again and that they are not


**another decade is in the past**

**in the last episode...**

_matt and sarah are currently living in new york city with their twin sons, mary and carlos are currently living in miami with their twin daughters, lucy and kevin announced that they are expecting once again and that they are not moving to crossroads, simon tells his father that he has something to tell him, ruthie chooses tbone out of her many boyfriends, and sam and david are currently 9 years old and being homschooled by mother and father, who are both well. at the end of the episode, the camden household and their extended family head off into the unknown adventure of the country in their rv, formally christened "7th heaven"._

_--_

_disclaimer: i do not own the characters of "7th heaven", nor will i ever, no matter how much i hope and pray that they shall be mine. the only characters that i can claim, are charcters that have never shown up in our beloved tv series._

_--_

**introduction**:

Eric and annie -- eric's condition is still at it's best, and annie is still completely well, also. They are fixing up the house to be a bed and breakfast, so that they can do work that they love while still being retired.

matt and sarah -- matt, sarah, and their 5 kids live in the late colonel's new york mansion. matt is a ob/gyn and sarah is a pediatrician. the eldest children are the twins, jacob bryant (jake) and edward lee, who are 11 years old and entering the 6th grade. next comes rosalie halen (rosa), who is 7 and entering the 2ed grade. then, there is jasper hughes, who is 4 and entering pre-k. finally, the youngest, jared haynes, is 1 and stays at home with either sam or his girlfriend of 3 years, andrea fernfield in between their college courses.

mary and carlos -- Mary, Carlos, and their 4 children live in miami, fl. they have a 6 bedroom house on the beach. mary is a 10th grade p.e. teacher and the high school basketball coach. carlos is a criminal scene investigator. The eldest child is charles james (charlie), who is 15, and entering 10th grade. Next come the twins, isabella nicollette (bella) and alice jane, who are 11 and going into 6th. last, but not least, is emmett cullen, who is 5 and entering kindergarten. mary is about to announce that she is once again pregnant... and with triplets! (3 months along)

lucy and kevin -- lucy and kevin still live in the house behind the camden's. they have added more to it than before, because their family is finally growing. lucy is the youth pastor of her father's church, deciding that she wouldn't take the position of church minister until she became older. kevin is still a stay at home dad... but when the newest additions to the family (quadruplets) make their appearence in 2 weeks or so, he will be getting his own spot as chief of police, guaranteed. already, they have savannah lynn (savvi) who is now 13 and entering 8th grade, and the twins, haighlynn michele (haighly) and brendan lee (bren) who are 9 and entering the 4th grade.

simon and deena -- instead of eloping cecelia being the news that eric was suspecting 10 years ago, he had eloped deena stewert, his former best friend from junior high, who had moved out of his life as suddenly as she had come. she had brung baby dee'ann marie silvers with her back to glen oak, to start over after her ex-husband had been arrested and charged with the murder of his brother. simon had gotten a call from her a week after deciding not to marry rose, and they had begun secretly dating. now, they live in la, where deena is a oncologist and simon is a talent scout. other than little dee'ann, whom simon adopted after marrying deena, they now have 8-year-old benjamin allen (ben), who is entering the 3rd grade, and about to become the big brother to quintuplets!! of course, they have a big house on the beach just as mary and carlos do!

ruthie travelled the country with her parents for 3 months. tbone overdosed on meth when trying it the first time with his father. ruthie kept busy to deal with this tradgedy. she moved to new york to begin classes at juliard for vocal, instrumental, and theatrical arts. she also became america's next top model and tyra's best friend for life! she achieved an agent (tyra, herself, of course!), and after 3 years of classes, the movie rolls, music contracts, and magazine gigs came tumbling in all at once.

sam has been dating andrea fernfield for 3 years now. they go to nyu and live at matt and sarah's with them and the kids, helping out when needed. that is how they earn the right to stay with them. sam is a law student, and andrea is studying business. they do not plan to become overly intimate with each other until they graduate and move back closer to home, with job opportunities. when tradgedy strikes, what will they do?

david met lynni at band camp the summer before freshman year of high school. being the most popular guy at school had its perks. he coaxed lynni into giving her virginity to him, and she became pregnant with a little girl. they are not together and lynni moved to la with her. david pays child support, but has never seen his 4-year-old girl carrie ann white.

--

r&R... let me know what you think and whether i should continue or not.

love you all! Sheli


End file.
